


Stood Up

by Janina



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little drabble based on a prompt on a fanfic tumblr blog (friday night dumpster diving). The prompt was: Your OTP is stood up on a blind date, and one of them strikes up a conversation with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stood Up

Jon Snow broke off a piece of the thick baguette that was laying in the cloth covered basket the waiter had dropped off and stuffed it in his mouth. It was warm and was so light and fluffy it nearly fell apart in his mouth. 

Christ, that was some good bread. 

He opened the menu for the second time and tried to stealthily scan the perimeter of the restaurant. It was a fancy place that he would have never chosen for a date, but Sam had insisted that Jon could not take his blind date out to a pizza place. Now he was in some dark fancy restaurant sitting at a table with a white tablecloth that was just asking for him to spill something on. 

He’d even had to dress up for this. He’d even ironed his pants and his button down dress shirt. It was blue. Sam’s girlfriend had picked it out for him. 

“Would you like another drink?” his waiter asked as he stood beside Jon’s table. 

Jon glanced at the gin and juice he’d already downed. He was out on a blind date and he was nervous, so yeah, he’d packed that way within a few short minutes. Was the waiter judging him? He felt like maybe that was happening. 

“Yes,” Jon said and cleared his throat. 

And then he saw the woman that was to be his date. At least he hoped it was her. She was being led his way, a waitress in front of her. 

Jon’s heart started to thud and his palms got sweaty. This woman was gorgeous. She had high cheekbones, ivory skin, long auburn locks and bright blue eyes. She wore a simple blue dress and had over her arm a white cardigan. Her hair was pulled back at the sides in a low ponytail and her long hair draped over her shoulder. 

_Please let her be my date_ , he begged the powers that be. Please, please let her be my date…

But she wasn’t. She sat at the table across from him. Facing him. Oh, what kind of torture was this?

She sat down and smiled at the waitress, flashing white straight teeth. She draped her white cardigan over the back of her chair and then pulled the drink menu to her. 

Jon knew he should not be staring, and especially not so blatantly, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself. Then she looked up and looked directly at him and he ducked his head, ashamed at having been caught staring. 

That’s what you get you idiot, he thought.

He grabbed some more bread. His drink came. 

His date still didn’t show. 

Jon kept sneaking glances at the beautiful girl. Was she on a blind date too? Or was she waiting for a boyfriend? A friend? Was she straight? Gay? 

Please let her be straight, he prayed again to the Gods. And please don’t let her have a boyfriend. 

He wasn’t sure what all this praying was for though. It wasn’t as though Jon was all that great at pursuing women. He was too shy for that, hence the set up. 

How much time had passed now? He looked down at his watch. Twenty. 

He knew it then. It wasn’t going to happen. His date wasn’t going to show. 

And yet…he wasn’t ready to leave. Not until he learned what the story was with the redhead across from him. He just had to know. 

But then ten minutes more passed. His waiter was getting a little annoyed. Jon ordered another drink. His beautiful redhead ordered another Cosmo and idly looked over the menu as though she hadn’t already looked at it a billion times already. 

She was being stood up, too. Or so he kind of hoped. 

“I think I’ve been stood up,” she said to him, her voice rising just enough to be heard. 

He stared at her. She’d spoken to him. She was being stood up, too. _Yes!_

He cleared his throat. “Me too. Uh, blind date?”

She nodded. “Yep. My friends have the worst taste. I don’t even know why I agreed to it. You?”

“Same,” Jon said. 

She got up then and his heart sank. Was she going to leave? Would he never learn her name? Would he never see her again?

“Sit with me,” he blurted out. She just stopped and looked at him. He stood and gestured to the empty chair opposite him. “Have dinner with me instead.”

Slowly, she broke into a wide smile. She came over and Jon quickly pulled her chair out. “I’m Sansa,” she said and held out her hand. 

He smiled and took her hand. “I’m Jon.”


End file.
